Rewrite
by elliefaucet
Summary: Rachel Berry was perfectly happy with her life with Brody. Then sophomore year Rachel showed up and ruined it all. This was NOT how her future was supposed to be, and she was determined to fix it.
1. Prologue

**Written for day three of Faberry Week: Time Travel.**

Emily was furious. She had worked entirely too hard to get to where she was with Brody to be thrown to the side the second some freshman came into the picture. Well sure, they had never _dated_, but she had been so close to him asking her on a date. She just knew that if _Rachel Berry_ hadn't showed up, he would've asked her out after their next dance class. So that meant she would just have to get rid of this freshman, somehow.

Her roommate had recommended she visit her aunt's cousin's brother's girlfriend's friend in Chinatown, because she was said to be able to fix problems such as these (not to mention the restaurant next door had the best vegan Chinese takeout there was, or at least she heard). Emily didn't really want to resort to playing dirty just yet (not after what happened last year with Sarah), so she figured it was worth a shot. Even if nothing good came out of it concerning Rachel, she would at least get some great food.

She took the subway downtown after her last class of the day, History of Film. She went alone, because while Chinatown may creep her parents out when they come to visit, she wasn't affected by it, and hadn't been after the first month of freshman year. New York was easily navigable now that she was a sophomore, and thus she easily found the small hole-in-the-wall store that Anna had told her about (with a little help from her iPhone, of course).

The sign above was only in Chinese, so Emily wasn't fully sure what it read, but NYADA, the well-rounded school that prepared her for any situation, had made her take a class in studying Chinese. At the time, she had complained about the fact that the only way she would ever use this in her career was if she was in a production of _The King and I_, to which three of her classmates pointed out actually took place in Thailand. _Well,_ she thought as she stared up at the sign, _I guess I'm using it now_.

Unfortunately, her mind had decided to erase all the "useless Chinese" in favor of monologues, so she could only make out a couple symbols. From what she gathered, though, she knew she wasn't walking into an opium den or white slavery ring (yet another fear of her parents after they watched _Thoroughly Modern Millie _over summer break_)_.

The inside was questionable. There was paint peeling from the walls, which were trying to be hidden with drapes to look mysterious, but ended up just looking tacky. There was absolutely nothing in the shop, save for the counter. Emily had no idea what Anna was thinking when she recommended this place. _There was nothing there._

Just as she was getting ready to turn around and go place her order at the restaurant next door, an old Chinese lady stepped out from the back of the store behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Emily," she said, smiling.

Okay, Emily was more than a little creeped out, but she didn't want to let it show. "How do you know my name?" After all, she could have just as easily learned it some perfectly normal way. There was no need for it to be creepy.

"I was told you would be coming," she replied, and Emily felt much better. "I am Madame Bei, and as I understand it, you want to win your true love back."

"Well, I don't think he's my true love or anything," Emily corrected. "But he is pretty hot, so…"

The old lady didn't look fazed. "I can help you, but it will not come cheap."

Emily almost laughed. She went to the most prestigious dramatic arts school in the country; they didn't give out scholarships there. "I can afford it, but what do you have in mind?"

Madame Bei waved the question off. "Do not worry about the details. You just worry about your wedding."

Emily smiled. She wasn't sure that she was ready for a wedding yet, but it was better than seeing Brody with Rachel Berry. "Do you take credit cards?"


	2. One

"Rachel! Could you get me a bottle of water while you're up?" Brody called from the couch.

"Get me a beer too!" added Santana, who was on the couch as well, and had conveniently been blocking the two of them from cuddling during _Phantom of the Opera_. "Because if you expect me to watch another hour of this I need to be buzzed."

Rachel sighed. Santana was really starting to be a pain in the ass. It was one thing to show up and announce she was moving in, but it was entirely different thing altogether to expect to be waited on hand and foot. Still, she got the drink anyway because it wouldn't be quite fair for her to just get Brody something while she was up. "I would like to remind you that I'm not your maid, Santana, and nobody asked you to watch this with us," she called from the kitchen on the other side of the apartment.

"What? Does family movie night exclude me?" she questioned when Rachel returned with the drinks. Brody murmured a "Thanks babe", to which Rachel hummed in acknowledgement. Santana didn't do anything but crack her beer open and take a swig. Rachel waited for a thanks from her, but after a minute, she resigned herself to the fact that it wasn't happening.

"Kurt had to work tonight, so this isn't family movie night. Even if it were, family movie night would only include the members of the household that actually _pay_ for their room, and aren't just freeloading on the couch."

"That hurts, Berry," Santana replied, putting her drink down. "I think I just might miss the nice girl from sophomore year with the atrocious fashion sense and annoyingly loud personality."

Rachel scoffed. "Then you're out of luck, Santana, because you chased her off a long time ago."

Santana decided to ignore this comment, and address the fact that Rachel was still bitter about her being on the couch. "And I told you, if you clear a space out and curtain me up a room, I'll pay. Until then, I'm not paying to sleep on something you got off the street."

"Girls, can we please not have this argument for the thousandth time?" Brody suggested. "I'm trying to watch Christine and Raoul sing to each other."

Santana turned to Rachel. "Are you sure he's not gay? Because that sounds exactly like something Kurt would say if he were here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just because you cannot seem to understand the emotional depth behind this movie doesn't mean that others are the same."

"Oh please, it doesn't take brains to see that the Phantom's a creep and Christine is going to choose Raoul because he's hot and rich. Not all people are attracted just to talent like you, Berry, and Christine is most certainly looking for other things," Santana said. "See? I can speak musical. It comes with being gay."

"I most certainly can 'speak musical'" she used air quotes around the term. "As you refer to it. Does that make me a lesbian?"

"Well with girls it's trickier, but either way, you've got some gay in you. Senior year you told me you were flexible," Santana put in.

"Wait what?" Brody asked, being pulled out of the world of _Phantom of the Opera _for a second_._

"Still! Being well-versed in musicals does not make you gay!" she cried. There wasn't really a flaw in any of Santana's statements, so there was nothing she could refute.

"It so does."

"Rachel! Santana! Would you please take it into another room?" Brody snapped.

"What good would that do?" questioned Santana. "There aren't any walls."

Rachel frowned at her before standing up. "I think I'm just going to head to bed for the night. Don't get killed on your way to and from your late-night shift, Santana."

"Will do, midget," she replied. Rachel rolled her eyes, and walked away. Sometimes that was the only way to deal with Santana.

"Rachel," Brody's words stopped her. She turned around to find him standing up as well. "I think I'm gonna head down to the bar before I go in to work."

"Alright, goodnight," Rachel crossed back across the room to give him a passionate kiss. Santana made retching sounds, which eventually brought the kiss to an end.

"Breakfast at the usual before classes tomorrow?" he asked after they had broken apart.

"Of course. See you then?" Brody nodded, and then walked out the door.

Rachel shot a glare at Santana the moment he was gone, but she didn't seem to notice. She was finally paying attention to the movie. Not wanting to start anything once again, Rachel sighed loudly and went to her room.

Only to find she was already in there.

Rachel went wide-eyed as she noticed that she was already sitting on her bed, wearing an outfit that looked like it was straight out of her sophomore year closet. Except she was standing in the doorway, she couldn't be sitting there, and she couldn't be looking at herself. It was impossible

"What?" she gasped, feeling faint. She quickly responded by jumping off the bed to help herself. Wait what?

"Don't you dare faint. Now's not the time for dramatics," she warned, hoisting herself up and moving back over to the bed.

"How is this possible? I'm not doing drugs at the moment," Rachel asked quietly, not wanting Santana to hear her. "Oh God, I'm going crazy! The stress is finally getting me! I know they warned about the tremendous amount of stress in the NYADA brochure, but_—"_

"Stop," the other her said, holding up a hand. "You're not going crazy, and you're not on drugs, though we should probably have a discussion later on this 'at the moment' bit. I'm you from the past."

"I can see that," was all Rachel could think of to say.

"And I can see that you've become a skank," Rachel from the past quipped.

"I thought I was nice back then?" Present Rachel questioned, a bit thrown, if it was possible to be more thrown that she already was.

"Let's be honest with each other, okay?" she said. "We got a man fired from his job just so our life could be better. I think we're only nice when it benefits us."

"Not to mention the beginning of junior year," Rachel muttered, thinking back to the time she sent a girl to a crack house.

Past Rachel looked confused. "What?"

"Are you from sophomore year?"

She shrugged. "Straight out of our tragic loss at Regionals."

"Don't worry, you win nationals in two years."

Past Rachel hit her on the shoulder. "Don't spoil it for me!"

"I've come to the conclusion that this is a dream, so it doesn't really matter."

"You're not dreaming!"

Rachel laughed quietly. "Mmhm. Whatever you say. I'm just going to go to sleep, and we'll see who's here in the morning."

"You'll see!" she replied as Rachel got into bed. "I'm just as real as you."

"Bother someone else, will you?"

Past Rachel rolled her eyes, and decided to explore the rest of the apartment. From what she had seen so far, she wasn't pleased with what her future looked like. She hoped that there would be something to make up for it, like not finding Finn hanging around.

Sure enough, Finn wasn't in the apartment. Everything else, however, was a disappointment. She was living in a warehouse? With _Santana?_ This couldn't be happening.

The girl in question stopped her from investigating anymore. She turned to look at Rachel questioningly as she exited the bedroom. "Okay, I know I said I missed old Rachel, but that didn't mean I wanted the outfits back. The ones you wear right now are kinda hot."

"Wait, you're not going to insult me?" Rachel asked, completely confused. The Santana she knew hated her guts and loved nothing more than to insult her.

"Do you want me to? Please don't tell me you secretly get off on that type of thing," Santana said, muting _Phantom of the Opera_, which she had still been watching.

Rachel ignored that comment, and walked over to sit on the couch beside her. "Santana… Would you say we're friends?"

"Is this some weird new psychology way of trying to get me to pay rent? Because the answer is still no until I get my own room."

Rachel shook her head. This was so weird. "I'm serious. Are we friends?"

"Yeah. I mean, Berry, you and your boy toy kind of get under my skin sometimes, and don't get me started on Kurt, but you're one of my closest friends. And I_—_"

Rachel cut her off. "Boy toy? What are you talking about? Do I have a boyfriend? Please tell me it's not Finn."

Santana looked at her like she was stupid. "Did you hit your head?"

"Maybe?"

"You're dating Brody, who is possibly gay and is definitely the biggest jerk you have ever dated, which is saying a lot considering you dated Finnept and Jesse St Jackass."

This was probably the worst thing to hear. So she blurted out, "Wait, so I haven't dated Quinn yet?"

Santana burst out laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm from the past," Rachel admitted.

Santana continued laughing. "Sure. You seriously need to get some sleep."

"I'm serious, Santana!" she cried.

"Yeah, okay." Santana shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Then why don't you sit on down and watch the rest of your boring movie with me? Otherwise I just might have to run down the street and pick up a slushie."

Rachel squeaked and hurried to sit down beside the girl who hated her. Well, at least she used to hate her. She wasn't very sure about now.

After the movie ended, Santana said she had to get ready for work. Rachel, not knowing what else to do, went back to her future self's room to sleep. Unconsciously, the second she got situated in the bed, Rachel pulled her in to cuddle.

_She probably thinks I'm Brody_, past Rachel thought to herself. Still, she didn't do anything about it. Cuddling with someone was nice, if you got past the slightly creepy factor of the fact that she was cuddling with herself.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. This one's kind of weird, but it was a nice change from everything else I was writing. I never thought I'd write anything about season four of Glee, because in my mind Glee stopped after graduation, but this is the exception. Anyway, this has four chapters and an epilogue, and since I'm finished with them I'll be posting a chapter a day until it's all up. Happy Faberry Week!**


	3. Two

Rachel woke up cuddling. She smiled to herself, thinking that Brody had somehow managed to get home early and was surprising her. He wasn't much for cuddling, but he knew how much Rachel loved it, so sometimes he obliged to doing it.

It was only when Rachel noticed the boobs that she started questioning things. "Santana, what have I told you about sleeping with me?" she mumbled. Santana sometimes snuck into Rachel's room to sleep when Brody wasn't there, because even though Santana would never complain, Rachel knew the futon was absolute shit. When 'Santana' didn't move, Rachel opened her eyes, ready to hit the girl over the head with a pillow.

The second she saw who it really was, she screamed and scrambled as far away as she could get. This woke the other Rachel up almost immediately. She grumpily sat up, not at all amused to be woken up with a scream.

"Must you scream?" past Rachel asked.

"What are you doing here?" she was frantic.

"I thought we went over this last night. I_—_"

"But I thought it was just a dream!"

"I told you it wasn't a dream!"

"That's exactly what dream me would say!"

Past Rachel let out a huff. "Well I'm real, and I'm not going away."

"Fine! Stay here!" she replied, going to rummage through her drawers for something to wear. "I have classes to go to, anyway, and… Oh no! Brody!" She turned to face her younger self. "What time is it?"

"Nine?"

"Dammit! I was supposed to meet Brody down the street an hour ago! But I thought you were him so I didn't get up!" Rachel hurriedly walks across the room to her beside table to pick up her phone. Sure enough, she had two missed calls and five messages. She sighed. "He's probably angry at me now." She shot off a quick text to him asking for forgiveness before starting to change out of her pajamas.

"Who's this Brody everyone keeps talking about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance, as if her younger self was _supposed_ to know these things. "He's the wonderful guy I've been dating for the past few months. Do you mind not watching me change?"

Past Rachel looked at her as if she had just suggested _Funny Lady_ was a better movie than _Funny Girl_. "I'm _you._"

"You only look like me. I'm still not convinced you're me because that's still impossible. Anyway, Brody is an upperclassmen, and he's immensely attractive, and he has a fantastic singing voice, though his dancing is better_—_"

"Just like Quinn?" Past Rachel added.

"Oh I suppose, if you want to bring her into this," she replied, brushing this comment aside. "Though I don't know why you'd want to bring her into this, considering what time period you're claiming to be from."

She grins. "Is future me in denial?"

Rachel had her back to her as she brushed her hair, which was just how she meant it so she couldn't give her emotions away. "Denial of what?"

"That you were ever in love with Quinn," she stated simply.

"That never happened!" Rachel protested turning to face her past self.

"Though if I know myself, which I do," she continued, ignoring the comment. "You're still in love with her, and this Brody guy is just your way of trying to get over it just like Finn and Jesse were."

"That's the furthest thing from the truth," Rachel replied, but her face said otherwise.

"Are you seriously not taking advantage of the experimental stage that every college girl goes through? I mean, it's already disappointing enough that you didn't just ask her out in high school after I took the time to befriend her in sophomore year."

"It's not that simple," she tried. "You'll understand when you grow up."

"I will not! Nothing will make this acceptable. Now I suggest you get on a plane to wherever Quinn is and go profess your undying love for her before I do it myself!"

"Listen here, short stuff_—_"

"I'm the same height as you!"

"Shut up! I want to use that insult once in my life!" she cried before getting back on the subject. "Like I was saying, I have classes. I cannot just get on a plane, or in this case due to the proximity of Yale, a train to New Haven to see Quinn. Not to mention the fact that I have a boyfriend that I'm perfectly happy with. So now if you'll excuse me, I have one of the aforementioned classes soon and if I'm late Cassie will finally have an excuse to kill me."

"Where are you going to school, anyway?"

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, or NYADA."

"What!" Past Rachel cried. "I don't get into Juilliard!"

"You don't even apply to Juilliard. They don't have a musical theater major," she stated, picking up her purse. "Now please try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. Or better yet, disappear back to wherever you came from." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Kurt asked from the kitchen where he was having breakfast.

"Acting class assignment," she lied. "Monologue with your past self."

He bought it easily. "It sounded like you were really getting into it. I'm sure you'll make good on it. But what was that about being in love with Quinn?"

She most certainly was not getting into this with him. She grabbed an apple and her keys before breezing out with a simple, "Bye Kurt!"

Meanwhile, her younger self was on the NYADA website, searching for directions. She had never been there before, and would need to thoroughly research it before stepping out. She had a job to do, and she couldn't waste time being lost.

When she was fully satisfied that she knew exactly which subway stop to get off on, she closed the computer and left Rachel's room. Unfortunately, Kurt was still there.

"I thought you left earlier?" Kurt asked, looking at her questioningly.

"I, uh, forgot something?" she tried, though she wasn't holding anything except a sheet of paper with her directions.

"Don't you have dance class like right now? And why are you wearing one of your ridiculous old outfits? Part of the monologue?"

"Dance was cancelled for the day," Past Rachel replied. "And yeah, it's part of my monologue." She had no clue what monologue he was talking about, but if he was going to give her an excuse she was going to take it. "I really am late, though. I'll see you later, okay?" She rushed out of the apartment before he could reply. Since when was she friends with Kurt?

Her future was weird.

* * *

When Rachel returned home after a grueling day of classes, she noticed something off about the apartment. It was a little less cluttered. Something was missing. And then she saw her past self sitting on her bed with a grin, and she knew something had happened.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing at all."

"I told you not to do anything!"

Past Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't let you go on living this lie you call a life. Be glad I didn't get rid of all your slutty clothes as well. I honestly think Quinn may appreciate the look, though it does absolutely nothing for me."

"Because you're stuck on the perfectness of a Cheerios uniform," she muttered.

"And you're not?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Shut up! I want you out of here! You're doing nothing but antagonizing me, and I already get my daily quota from Santana! So leave!"

"Berry who are you yelling_—_" As soon as Santana opened the curtain and saw two Rachels, her eyes widened. For the first minute, she could do nothing but stare. Without taking her eyes off the two, as if she was afraid they would disappear if she turned away for a moment, she shouted, "Kurt! Get in here!"

Kurt arrived a few seconds later. "Honestly, Santana unless there's a fire there's no need to_—_" He looked between the two Rachels who were just watching the proceedings_—_past Rachel with amusement and current Rachel with annoyance_—_and Santana. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Two Rachels?"

Santana nodded, still unable to look away.

"Greetings!" the younger Rachel started. "I am Rachel from the past, more specifically from sophomore year. I don't know how or why I'm here, exactly, but I assume it has something to do with the horrific way my future counterpart has been living her life."

"It's not horrific!" Rachel argued back.

"You're living with your enemies, you're dressed like you're about to apply for a job as a stripper, you were until recently dating a guy who is almost certainly gay, and you still haven't gone on a date with the girl you've been in love with for years. I think that qualifies as horrific," she replied with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're horrific," she murmured.

Santana finally spoke up. "Wanky."

"Please, Santana. We have to deal with _two_ Rachels now. One is already more than enough," Kurt commented.

"Hey!" they both said at the same time.

"At least we don't have Brody," Santana grinned. "Despite the return of the tragic outfits, I think this could be a good thing."

"Or it could all be a dream," Kurt added.

"Wait a second…" Rachel said, having finally caught on to what was missing. She turned to her younger self. "What did you do with my boyfriend?!"

"Exactly what you should've done a long time ago," was all that she said.

"Don't worry, Rach, he didn't seem too heartbroken as I helped him pack up his things," Kurt said.

"He was a bit more concerned about where he was going to live," Santana added.

Rachel turned to glare at past Rachel. "You can't just dump Brody and kick him out. He's not your boyfriend!"

"And now he's not yours," Santana smirked.

"Technically he will be mine in a couple years, so that gives me full license to break up with him," past Rachel explained.

Rachel turned to Santana and Kurt. "Was I always this annoying back then?"

"Yes," they both agreed.

"No wonder you guys hated me. I kind of want to strangle her," Rachel replied.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Santana shrugged, ignoring past Rachel. "I used to get that a lot. Still do, sometimes."

"Well we're not keeping her," Rachel said, glancing back at her younger self. "I don't care if she is me. She's ruined enough of my life already."

For about half a second, past Rachel looked disheartened, but she quickly hid it behind a grin. "May I remind you that if I get killed wandering the streets of New York City, you'll cease to exist."

"She has a point," Kurt said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine. Santana, you've been promoted from the couch to my bed. But there will be no getting your cuddle on or whatever you call it."

"Psh, like I'd want to cuddle with you anyway, Berry," Santana replied. "I didn't even cuddle with Quinn after we_—_ shit."

"After you and Quinn..?" Rachel prompted.

Kurt looked between the two. "You mean she doesn't know?"

"Shut it, Hummel!"

Kurt just smiled. "Santana and Quinn had sex after Mr. Schuester's fiasco of a wedding."

Santana turned to glare at him. "You are going to regret making me watch _Chicago_ with you guys." Kurt yelped and ran out of the room, Santana following along behind him.

"You what?" Past Rachel gasped. "So that means…"

"I had a chance," Rachel finished, staring at her former self.

"Maybe you still do."

"No, we've grown apart," Rachel brushed it off, going to sit down on her bed. "Besides, she was probably just drunk. She spent the majority of the reception at the bar with Santana. It doesn't mean anything."

"But what if it does?"

"Would you stop it?" Rachel asked, anger coming out. "Don't even try to put all that hope back in my head. I spent all of high school being hopeful about things, and it does nothing but disappoint you in the end. I hate to tell you this, but the sun does not always come out tomorrow. So grow up."

Past Rachel glared at her for a minute before speaking. "I hope I remember everything when I go back to my own time period, because I want to do everything in my power to make sure I don't end up like you," she replied before walking out of the room.

Rachel sighed and collapsed on her bed. As much as she tried to push it away, the thoughts of a future with Quinn started invading her mind once again.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realize how many musical references are in this story until I was editing. So if you don't watch musicals, sorry about that. It's kind of a given that all the characters in this would watch them.**


	4. Three

She knew what she had to do. Past Rachel wasn't giving up that easily.

Which was why she was rummaging around everywhere in the apartment for cash at two in the morning when Santana got up to go to work.

"Looking for something?" Santana asked, and she jumped. She turned around to look at Santana, who was grinning at her.

"I was sleepwalking?" she tried. Santana shook her head, and then took Rachel's hand and led her to the futon where they both sat down.

"Okay, baby Berry, tell me what's going on and why you have a pile of pennies on the table," Santana prompted.

"There's more than pennies! There's at least one quarter!" she cried, and Santana raised an eyebrow. Rachel sighed. "I'm trying to find enough money so I can go see Quinn and tell her she's the love of my life."

At this, Santana burst out laughing. "Quinn? Seriously?" Rachel glared at her, but this didn't seem to have any effect. "Man, you are screwed up in the head."

"I've been in love with her since the beginning of sophomore year, which may not seem like that long for me, but it is quite a while for my future self," she explained.

"Psh, you're not in love with her _now_. You almost married Finn last year," Santana said.

"I do what?!"

"Oh, shit. Am I not supposed to tell you what happens in your future?" Santana asked.

"No! Tell me more! Tell me exactly how messed up my life is," Rachel prodded.

"Well, I don't really have time for that. It would take hours, possibly even days, to explain how screwed up your life is at the moment. And I've got work and all to get to. But! I can show you where Rachel keeps her Metro North pass." Santana stood up and went to go get something from Rachel's room. When she came back, she was holding a small rectangular object.

"Why does she have a Metro North pass?" past Rachel questioned.

"Quinn gave it to her at the end of senior year so she could come visit. She's never even used it."

Rachel took the pass, and pulled Santana into a hug. "Thank you!"

Santana just let her continue hugging her. "Yeah, yeah. Don't expect this kind of kindness from me for at least two more years when you get home."

"Oh I won't," Rachel assured her when they broke apart.

"Hey!"

Rachel grinned. "See you in a couple days?"

"Maybe. I'm still not convinced that I'm not dreaming."

Rachel rolled her eyes and headed for the door with Santana. When they got to it, Santana stopped her. "What?"

"When I had sex with Quinn, which was awesome by the way," Rachel grimaced. "She moaned your name once. It was only once, so don't let that get your hopes up that once you get there you'll just be able to run into her arms and kiss her like the end of a romantic comedy. She's changed."

"Why are you telling me this, then?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might wanna know that once upon a time there might have been a chance she liked you back," Santana shrugged. "But hey, what do I know?"

Past Rachel pulled her into another hug. This one was much shorter. "Thank you, Santana."

"Go raise some hell, Berry."

* * *

When Rachel woke up, she knew something was wrong. Her bedside table had one of its drawers halfway open, and she was particularly anal about all of her drawers being tightly closed.

She searched through it, trying to figure out if anything was missing. Sure enough, the Metro North pass that had been hidden in her McKinley senior yearbook was gone. That could only mean one thing.

She threw back the covers and ran to the living room, only to find Kurt, coffee in hand, on the futon watching the news.

"Good morning!" Kurt said upon seeing Rachel. "I had the strangest dream last night. There were two_—_"

"Where is she?" Rachel interrupted him.

"Where's who? Santana? She's asleep in my bed. I wanted to watch the news so I offered mine up to her."

"No, the other me!"

Kurt looked at her in confusion. "Did you have the same dream?"

"It wasn't a dream!" she cried, and knowing she was getting nowhere with him, decided to try Santana.

She walked into Kurt's room, grabbed a pillow off the floor, and threw it at the sleeping Santana. It had no effect. Rachel groaned, and went to sit on the side of the bed Santana wasn't currently occupying.

"Santana, wake up!" she said, shaking the girl.

It was Santana's turn to groan and roll over from her stomach to her back. She opened her eyes and glared at Rachel. "You better be here to say I won the lottery, otherwise you're going on the shit list with Kurt."

"Please tell me you've been using my Metro North pass to go see Quinn."

Santana chuckled. "Hell no. Q doesn't want me up there."

"Then where is it?" Rachel questioned.

"I gave it to you last night. You were trying to scrape up enough change for a ticket to New Haven, and so I kindly reminded you about your Metro North pass."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You mean you gave it to the other me? The one dressed in argyle and claiming to be me from sophomore year?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No." Rachel pulled her up by the hand. "You've got to help me fix this."

"I cannot go to New Haven today. I've got to work later. Nor do I want to go to New Haven. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get in a few more hours of sleep." Santana flipped back onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow, hoping Rachel would go away.

It worked. With a very loud sigh, Rachel got up and went back to her room to pack a bag. She debated whether to send an email to Quinn, but decided it would be weird if Quinn got an email when past Rachel was already there. She only hoped she got there in enough time to stop her younger self.

* * *

The other Rachel, however, had not been able to catch a train until 7am. She had sat in the train station for hours just waiting, considering every person who even glanced her way a potential threat. The train ride was no better. She was entirely too paranoid for her own good.

When at last she made it to the Yale campus on that cold Saturday morning, she was relieved. Well, for about half a minute. Then she realized that while Santana may have given her the building and room number Quinn was in, she had no idea where that was.

Luckily, she was able to locate the administration building and obtain a map. It took a while for her to actually figure out the proper way to hold the map, but when she got it she was quickly able to find Quinn's building.

That's when she encountered another problem: she needed a key to get in the building.

This was proving to be more difficult than planned. She had hoped that by this time, she would be up in Quinn's room kissing her. No such luck. She was sitting on the ground outside a Yale dorm just hoping for someone to come by and open the door.

After about ten minutes, someone did.

When Rachel mentioned that she was there to see Quinn, however, she simply got an eye-roll from the girl. Rachel didn't ask about this, though she probably should've. She continued up the stairs until she reached Quinn's hallway.

"…Yeah, she's at it again," Rachel heard the tail end of a conversation coming from the open door across from Quinn's room. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to listen.

"You would think she would need to spend her Saturday catching up on homework like the rest of us," commented another girl.

"Well obviously not. She's Super Quinn; able to have sex with girls all weekend and still turn in all her work on time." This made Rachel freeze.

"More like Super Skank." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to make sure they weren't talking about _her _Quinn. The Quinn that was captain of the celibacy club.

She knocked on the open door. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhearing as I was passing by, but are you talking about Quinn Fabray?"

One of the girls laughed. "Who else?"

The other one, who was on her computer, looked up. "She's my roommate, and I never get to stay in the room anymore because she's always having sex with some girl." Rachel felt her eyes welling up with tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to show up and admit her feelings and live happily ever after. "Who are you anyway?"

Rachel turned and ran before she could start crying.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left, then the epilogue. Both will be up tomorrow.**


	5. Four

Rachel didn't have near as hard a time with the train and finding Quinn's dorm as her past self did. Quinn had told her so much about Yale that she felt like she had been there before she even stepped off the train.

Whatever Rachel expected to find when she entered Quinn's building, however, wasn't anything like she did find. She didn't even make it up to the room, because there in the common room was past Rachel, curled into herself in a corner and sobbing.

All annoyance at the girl vanished as she saw flashbacks of her sitting like this sophomore year in the bathroom after having a slushie tossed on her and Quinn call her some derogative name. Slowly, she approached the younger Rachel and sat down beside her.

"Hey," Rachel said casually, and past Rachel looked up from her knees.

"I suppose you're here to say 'I told you so' and then yell at me some more?" she asked, wiping the tears off her face and sitting up.

Rachel shook her head. "Well, that was originally the plan, but not anymore."

"What changed?"

Rachel smiled. "I realized that you were right. I had given up hope on ever being with Quinn, and settled for just living a slightly happy life. But then during that train ride, I started to daydream about Quinn and me, and it hit me that I really hoped that by the time I got here, you would have everything fixed. I can see that's not the case, though."

"Sorry. She's upstairs having sex with some random girl. According to her roommate, she's been doing it for weeks," past Rachel explained.

"Typical senior Quinn move," Rachel murmured, laughing a bit and shaking her head.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. Spoilers and all. It's just part of Quinn's coping mechanism that I learned so much about during senior year," she grinned, remembering the pink hair. "I'll take care of this."

"Really?" The hope was back in her voice.

"Of course. Leave it all to me."

* * *

That was easier said than done. Rachel _really_ didn't want to interrupt Quinn having sex, because she didn't think that would be a good greeting for her first time in New Haven. So she ended up in an awkward position with her ear against the door, waiting to see when it stopped. Except she couldn't hear anything at all, which she didn't know if she should consider a blessing or a curse.

Rachel took a deep breath and knocked. She could only hope that the random girl had slipped out beforehand.

She waited for two minutes, each second drawing more doubt and anxiety from her. When the door was at last opened, she was relieved to see Quinn fully clothed in a hoodie and sweatpants, only looking slightly disheveled. Quinn looked more asleep than anything. Well, until she noticed who was at the door.

Her eyes widened. "Um… Hi, Rachel."

Rachel smiled hesitantly. "Hi, Quinn. It's been a while."

Quinn looked conflicted. "And it's going to have to be a bit longer. You probably should've called first, I was just in the middle of taking a nap between papers. I'm swamped this weekend."

Rachel probably would've believed this if it weren't for a muffled call of, "Q, who's at the door?"

Quinn cursed under her breath before pulling herself together. "Also my girlfriend is here."

Rachel felt her heart die a bit. "Well can I at least get an introduction?" She wanted to know which bitch she'd need to take out.

"That wouldn't be the best idea," she replied, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the girl stayed put.

"Well," Rachel took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something, anyway."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. No it cannot," Rachel confirmed. "Quinn, I… I'm in love with you, and have been since sophomore year."

Quinn completely froze for a second. Then she said, "No, I'm not doing this now." Before trying to close the door.

Rachel stopped her. "What?"

She exploded. "You… You can't just waltz back into my life and declare your love for me after I decided that maybe it was time for me to get over you!" Her anger turned to a pained expression. "So I'm sorry, Rachel. You're too late."

"What are you saying, Quinn?" Rachel asked carefully.

"I'm saying that maybe you aren't the only one who's had feelings since sophomore year. It's just… The thing with Santana made me realize that I was completely stupid for waiting around for you. There are other people who may not can draw from me the emotions you do, but they can at least make me feel something," she explained.

"That's what I thought too," Rachel admitted. "I thought you were this completely unobtainable person, and I would be better off if I just tried to be happy with someone else. Then someone changed my mind, and reminded me what it was like to have hope."

"Yeah well, nobody like that has come along for me."

Rachel grinned. "I'll send her up."

Quinn looked taken aback. "What?"

"Though you might want to get rid of your girlfriend," Rachel suggested. "Or I'm not responsible for what happens."

Quinn shook her head. "She's not really my girlfriend. She's just one of the girls I sleep with every so often."

"Good to know." Rachel turned around to head back down to the common room, but she stopped as she had a last thought. "Oh and Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Try to be nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Will do."

Rachel hurried back downstairs to find her past self. She was on the couch, reading someone's abandoned theater history book. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes; it figures that she would read her textbooks when she didn't have to.

"Okay," Rachel started as she sat down on the couch beside her. "It's your turn."

Past Rachel closed the book. "What do you mean?"

"Quinn needs to talk to you now. Get her to like me again," she replied.

Past Rachel grinned. "So she liked you, did she?"

Rachel nodded. "Since sophomore year."

"I knew it! All that teasing was just because she couldn't deal with her feelings." She stood up. "Don't worry, I've got this."

Rachel smiled at her. "Go for it."

Past Rachel made her way back upstairs. With every step, however, dread returned to her. Rachel hadn't mentioned anything about the other girl in Quinn's room. What if she was still there?

This wasn't the case, as she was greeted by a very confused, but still quite cute, Quinn at the door. She laughed. "They must really teach you how to do a quick-change at NYADA, huh?"

Rachel looked down at herself, and then back up at Quinn. Sure she was still Rachel at the end of the day, but Quinn couldn't possibly think she could get all that skank makeup off her face and change clothes in that small amount of time? "You're looking very lovely, Quinn. May I come in?"

Quinn smiled at her, and moved to let her in. "Don't think a couple compliments are going to win me over. I'm still completely finished with being in love with you."

"But you're actually not," Rachel explained. "See, I'm from the past; the end of sophomore year, to be exact. And where I come from, you're still in love with me."

This got Quinn to laugh. "Really? This is your way of tackling the situation?"

"I'm serious, Quinn."

"Okay," she said. "I'll play along with it. Tell me, Rachel. Why shouldn't I give up on you in a couple years? You almost married Finn, and now you're dating this Brody guy, so why shouldn't I be allowed to move on?"

"Because I never moved on. You were always there in the back of my mind, and my dreams were always filled with a life with you," Rachel explained. "And I think it's like that for you too."

Quinn stayed silent, so Rachel continued.

"Now that everything's out in the open, why shouldn't we be able to have that life that we've always dreamed of? It wouldn't hurt to try, at least."

Quinn looked her in the eye, and Rachel could see the tears forming. "But if it doesn't work, it could be the most painful thing in the world. I've spent years of my life waiting for this day, and now that it's here, I don't know what to do with it."

"Maybe you could kiss me, and we could go from there?" Rachel suggested.

Quinn giggled and moved in for a kiss, but something stopped her. She tried again, and yet she was bounced back. Then she tried to simply touch Rachel with her hand, and she couldn't even do that.

Rachel frowned. "Guess since I'm from the past I don't get to kiss you. I have to wait my turn."

"You really are from the past?" Quinn asked skeptically.

Rachel nodded. "But you can always kiss future me. She's in the common room waiting."

Quinn didn't spare one moment of hesitation. This may all be a crazy dream, but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She sprinted out of her room, and Rachel casually followed behind.

By the time past Rachel got there, she found her future self and Quinn too wrapped up in a kiss to notice her. She simply smiled at them, knowing that one day that would be her, and if she knew that, maybe the wait wouldn't be so bad.

When the two finally broke apart, the other Rachel was nowhere to be found.


	6. Epilogue

Things were going much better for Emily.

Two days after she went to Chinatown, Brody showed up in class and asked if she knew of anybody looking for a roommate in their apartment. She had just lost one of her roommates, so she offered up her place. Things escalated quickly from there.

A few months later, and she was happily celebrating her birthday with a picnic in Central Park with her boyfriend, Brody. That's when she saw her again. Rachel Berry.

And she was holding hands with some blonde girl.

Emily couldn't help but notice how happy she was. Rachel's smile was bigger than she'd ever seen it (which isn't saying much, seeing as she's only seen Rachel a handful of times), and the other girl looked just as happy. Though she still hated Rachel's guts, she was happy to see that it had worked out well for both of them. Emily didn't want to wish harm and a broken heart on anyone, and she was glad that that wasn't what had to happen for her to end up with Brody.

"You think that's why she dumped you?" Emily asked, getting Brody's attention and pointing at the couple.

He shrugged. "Who cares? She looks happy, so we're both better off now."

Emily smiled. As she watched the two move further away, she knew that everything had worked out for the best. And all it took was a little money.

Whoever said that money can't buy happiness was undeniably wrong.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. What'd you think? Rewrite was definitely a fun change in writing for me. I like writing short fanfics that are completely off the wall. It helps me when I need to go back to my longer projects. **

**Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed. I wrote this all in one week, the week I went on vacation to the beach actually, so I didn't spend as much time on it as I probably should have.**

**In conclusion, I hope you enjoyed it, because it is the first and last time I will write a season four fic. Season four does not exist to me.**


End file.
